


Run

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Chases, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Predator/Prey, Primal Fetish, Smut, Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Murdoc takes you on a little chase through the neighborhood.





	Run

After a week straight of horrid storms, the weekend had blessed you with a perfect day. It wasn’t too hot or too cold, the sky was slightly overcast, signaling a, hopefully pleasant, rainstorm coming on later, and a sweet breeze blew through occasionally. It was such a perfect day, in fact, you invited Murdoc to join you for a stroll through the neighborhood. 

You walked arm in arm with Murdoc, the older man keeping his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket while a cigarette balanced between his lips. You couldn’t help but look away from him, a lovesick expression on your face that Murdoc caught as he glanced over at you. The corner of his lips quirked up as he chuckled at you, nudging you a bit with the elbow you held on to.

“What’s goin’ through that pretty lil’ head of yours?”

You only giggled and nuzzled your cheek against his bicep, smiling happily as butterflies swarmed in your gut.

“Nothing, dear.”

Murdoc chuckled again, lifting the hand that you weren’t clinging to and retrieving his cigarette to flick off the ashes before putting it back between his lips.

You continued your walk in silence, slowing occasionally so you could jump in the small puddles on the sidewalk. Murdoc did his best to keep his laughter to a minimum when he finally decided to jump in a bigger one and splash you a bit. You aimless stroll eventually led you two to the park, where you immediately went to go sit on one of the free swings that were dry while Murdoc stood back to watch you.

You spent a good 15, maybe 20 minutes swinging as high as you could before you finally stopped trying, allowing yourself to slow down naturally. Murdoc hummed to himself as he watched you, his eyes glinting with a primal desire that suddenly overtook him. As your feet finally planted themselves on terra firma again, Murdoc took a final drag from his cigarette, dropping the butt to the ground and stomping it out as he released the smoke through his nose.

Swinging always made you tired, so you hadn’t bothered moving yet, instead opting to stare out across the expansive park as you caught your breath. You hadn’t yet caught Murdoc’s expression from where he stood, and you were beginning to space out when the vibration from the phone in your pocket pulled you back to reality. You were expecting a text from one of the other band members asking where you were but found yourself furrowing your brows in confusion when Murdoc’s name popped up on the screen.

You quickly unlocked your phone to read the message, your face dropping and heart kicking into overdrive when the simple word registered into your mind.

**_Run._ **

You quickly jerked your gaze over to where Murdoc was standing, phone in hand and a large, toothy grin stretched across his lips. You knew that grin, as well as that glint in his eyes, and as if some primal force within you had taken control, you bolted off the swings and began a full fledged sprint through the park.

You didn't dare allow yourself to try and listen for Murdoc behind you, your heart was pounding furiously and you were headed towards the only safe place available: _home_. This wasn’t the first time Murdoc had initiated a chase in public, and as you always did with your chase locations, Murdoc gave you the safe place to retreat to for the chase to end and you to escape. When in public, no matter where you were, the safe place was home. Murdoc didn’t care if you had to run for hours, he wouldn’t stop until he either caught you or you escaped.

Your brain switched into overdrive, working to keep you from tripping on or running into any obstacles about the neighborhood and also trying to recall the shortest route home. A familiar sign at the edge of the park sparked your memory, and without skipping a beat, you pulled a sharp turn to the left and leaped over a trimmed hedge like an Olympian hurdle jumper. Murdoc’s growl of annoyance reached your ears as you sprinted into the distance, your legs refusing to slow their rapid gait as you fled down the sidewalk.

Only when you slipped into the alley beside your favorite bakery did you stop, your heart pounding and lungs burning as badly as your legs. You wheezed as you tried to regain some breath, legs shaking beneath you as you leaned against the damp brick wall. You reminded yourself you couldn’t stop for too long, Murdoc, as the apex predator you knew him as had an otherworldly sense of smell when it came to you and he’d be able to track you down in no time. Knowing him, he probably already knew where you were.

You allowed yourself a few more gulps of air, ignoring the stares from people as they passed the alleyway and the slight tremble your legs still had. You slowly moved to stick your head out from between the buildings, doing a quick check to make sure you couldn’t see any telltale green before launching back into your run.

 _Only a few more blocks, you can make it_.

You urged your legs to carry you faster, despite how much they were screaming for mercy, the easily recognizable line of trees giving you hope of escaping. When you finally reached the forest that rested behind your house, you threw caution to the wind and couldn’t give a damn how loud you were being. You were, _this close_ , to home, there was no way Murdoc could catch you now.

The familiar deer trails through the wooded area became your path home, gasping and wheezing as you forced yourself to keep running. Branches snapped beneath your feet, birds flying up as you ran past, but you couldn’t stop. Even the cold rain that had started pouring down on you couldn’t slow your pace.

Finally, your back porch came into view through the trees, only a few yard ahead of you. A gasp of relief flew from your mouth, a smile tugging at your lips as you approached. You could see the small light you kept on in the back, the thought of a warm up of coffee and your favorite blanket urging you to push on.

But all your hopes vanished when you were suddenly tackled to the ground.

You grunted from the force of hitting the ground, the body on top of you keeping you pinned to the wet moss beneath you. You panted as you opened your eyes, vision focusing onto the grinning face of Murdoc. He laughed gleefully as you gaped in shock, too surprised to be affected by how cold and wet you were.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know where you were goin’? I’ve memorized all the shortest routes back here, you’d have to get pretty damn lucky to escape me, and you got pretty fuckin’ close this time.”

You huffed and squirmed a bit beneath Murdoc, the rumbling of thunder reminding you where you were.

“Alright, let’s just get this over with so we don’t catch pneumonia out here in this rain.”

Murdoc grinned in agreement, quickly moving off of you and pulling you up with him, opening his pants enough to pull his hardened cock out of his briefs and expose it to you. Your pants and underwear were pushed down to your knees, Murdoc pulling you close to straddle his lap as he adjusted himself. A mutual nod of consent and he slipped into you, both of you groaning in pleasure.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Murdoc had begun a rough and fast paced thrust, pulling you all the way down into his lap with every buck of his hips so you’d get every inch of him within you. You whimpered and whined in pleasure, your head rolling around as you let Murdoc pound into you. You could tell he was getting close by the way he was twitching inside of you, he must’ve already been getting hard by the time he started the chase, and as you prepared to take his hot load he surprised you by pulling out.

You didn’t have time to question him before his cock was shoved down your throat, choking a bit from surprise as he gave a few weak thrusts into your hot mouth. A strangled groan left his throat as he came, his salty semen flooding into your mouth and forcing you to swallow several mouthfuls.

When he finally finished cumming, Murdoc pulled away, letting you gasp for air and wipe the remnants of his cum off your chin. You swallowed a few more times, watching Murdoc tuck his softening cock away and zip his pants up once more. You couldn’t deny you were still incredibly horny and needy, but Murdoc was your predator, so you had to meet his demands.

You slowly rose from the forest floor with a loud squelch, the wet moss beneath you returning to its original shape as you pulled your pants and underwear back up. Murdoc smiled at your wet and pitiful form, shedding his warm leather jacket and draping it over your shoulders as he began to lead you towards the back porch.

“C’mon love, let’s go have a nice hot bath. I’ll take care of you then.”

The offer was too good to refuse.


End file.
